The production and storage of explosive cartridges entails the considerable risk of explosion. In particular a so-called chain explosion can occur wherein one cartridge explodes and sets off others.
A principal manner of overcoming this problem has been the production of the explosives in aqueous solutions. Thus during the production the likelihood of explosion is almost completely ruled out. After production, however, it is necessary to store the cartridges in such a manner that they can dry, yet without the likelihood of any accidental or spontaneous explosion of one cartridge setting off another.